cornucopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Music
Music soothes the savage Beast... Please add contributions at the bottom of this section. Songs, Chords & Links ''' '''PEACE IN THE VALLEY by Tommy Dorsey C (Csus4-C) Oh well, I’m tired and so weary, F C But I must travel on C D7 G C/g G Till the lord comes and takes me away, C Well the morning's so bright F C And the lamp is alight C G C Csus4 C And the night, night is as black as the sea *) F There will be peace in the valley C for me, one of these days C D7 There will be peace, peace in the valley G Gsus4 G for me, oh Lord I pray C C/e There'll be no sadness, no sorrow F D7/f# No trouble, trouble I see C G7 There will be peace, peace in the valley C for me, one of these days Well the bear will be gentle And the wolves will be tame And the lion shall lie down by the lamb, oh yes And the beasts from on wild they will be lit by a child And I'll be changed from this creature that I am There will be peace in the valley for me, some day There will be peace in the valley for me, oh Lord I pray There'll be no sadness, no sorrow No trouble, trouble I see There will be peace in the valley for me, for me @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ '''UNIVERSAL SOLDIER by Donovan Chords:- F,G7,C,Am Dm,Em He's five foot-two, and he's six feet-four, He fights with missiles and with spears. He's all of thirty-one, and he's only seventeen, Been a soldier for a thousand years. He'a a Catholic, a Hindu, an Atheist, a Jain, A Buddhist and a Baptist and a Jew. And he knows he shouldn't kill, And he knows he always will, Kill you for me my friend and me for you. And he's fighting for Canada, He's fighting for France, He's fighting for the USA, And he's fighting for the Russians, And he's fighting for Japan, And he thinks we'll put an end to war this way. And he's fighting for Democracy, He's fighting for the Reds, He says it's for the peace of all. He's the one who must decide, Who's to live and who's to die, And he never sees the writing on the wall. But without him, How would Hitler have condemned him at Dachau? Without him Caesar would have stood alone, He's the one who gives his body As a weapon of the war, And without him all this killing can't go on. He's the Universal Soldier and he really is to blame, His orders come from far away no more, They come from here and there and you and me, And brothers can't you see, This is not the way we put the end to war . ----------------------------------------------------------------- '''ONWARD, FIRST WORLD SOLDIERS Raging Grannies (Tune: Onward Christian Soldiers. Key: D) Onward, First World soldiers, Off we go to war, With the Exxon logo Going on before. Fight the Islam masses, We can march with pride Into poison gases We ourselves supplied. Fight for those who sold all the weapons To Saddam Hussein They?ll get even richer when He fires them back again! Onward, First World sailors, Hope you don?t get wet When your tub meets up with A French-made Exocet. Fight for Saudi billionaires, For a feudal state, Fight to save the harem of The Emir of Kuwait. Fight so great big SUVs Can burn more gasoline Fight so war toys boys can earn Profits more obscene! ---- '''PEACE TRAIN by Yusuf Islam montage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe3Ju_tq7MY ukelele orchestra: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGEhAVdmMr8 sing along! Now I've been happy lately, thinking about the good things to come And I believe it could be, something good has begun Oh I've been smiling lately, dreaming about the world as one And I believe it could be, some day it's going to come Cause out on the edge of darkness, there rides a peace train Oh peace train take this country, come take me home again Now I've been smiling lately, thinking about the good things to come And I believe it could be, something good has begun Oh peace train sounding louder Glide on the peace train Come on now peace train Yes, peace train holy roller Everyone jump upon the peace train Come on now peace train Get your bags together, go bring your good friends too Cause it's getting nearer, it soon will be with you Now come and join the living, it's not so far from you And it's getting nearer, soon it will all be true Now I've been crying lately, thinking about the world as it is Why must we go on hating, why can't we live in bliss Cause out on the edge of darkness, there rides a peace train Oh peace train take this country, come take me home again Inspiring Links Please add links at the bottom of this section